


It takes two to whisper quietly

by BeepBeepBitch



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Tiniest mentions of PTSD anxiety and insomnia, also puns stolen from the internet because i have no originality, otp prompt inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBeepBitch/pseuds/BeepBeepBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper can't sleep; Monty suffers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It takes two to whisper quietly

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by; http://cannibalistic-moose.tumblr.com/post/107765098418/flynnieg-imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-being
> 
> I decided to do a quick Jonty drabble because there is a serious lack of fics okay.

   He should have expected this. After all it had become a regular thing for Jasper not able to fall asleep.

   Monty had been to bed early (or more so than his usual), exhausted from the week of finals and studying, in bed by eleven o'clock and asleep no later - that was of course, until Jasper.

   He felt something tickling his cheek, poking his nose, and the sensation of someone breathing straight in front of him finally caused him to turn over and brush his face lightly to rid of the senses.

   "Monty?" He barely heard the whisper through his sleepy haze.

   "Mph."

   "I can't sleep."

   He groaned, knowing when Jasper couldn't sleep, he wouldn't.

  "Whayawant me tado?"

   "Entertain me."

   Peeling his eyes opened, Monty peered at the green numbers glowing on the alarm clock reading **1:49 AM**. With a huff he turned back around and came face to face with his worst best friend, who's eyes were practically glowing in the dark.

   "I don't do it for free." Jasper let out a breath of laughter that hit Monty's lips, causing him to turn back around with a scowl, his eyes once again sliding closed.

   " _Montyyy_!" Jaspers whining was was right above his ear. Lifting the blanket with a clenched fist to cover his head, Monty accidentally hooked Jasper on the jaw and payed no notice when a string of curses flew from his mouth. When it had finally quieted down and he thought it was safe to breathe fresh air again, he resurfaced and almost dozed off once more. Almost.

   " _Psst_. What do you call a fake noodle?" There was a pregnant pause and Monty groaned knowing there was no sleep for him tonight, rolling onto his back as Jasper exclaimed the answer as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. (Which in this case wasn't, compared to the man-boy actually telling the joke). "An _impasta_!"

   Giggles erupted from the silhouette beside him and Monty couldn't help the small smile curling on his own lips. It was one of the most stupid puns he's ever heard and it had no clever appeal whatsoever, but the fact that Jasper sounded like a five year old who just received free ice cream made him a little less grudging.

   When his happy-go-lucky friend was diagnosed with PTSD after an alley way stabbing that triggered his separation anxiety and insomnia around eleven months ago, he rarely laughed anymore. But in the later months things were slowly getting better. Jasper could finally leave the apartment by himself and Monty noticed he no longer felt the need to clutch on to his hand like a lifeline when out in public (not that he minded). The last time he had found Jasper locked in the bathroom and shaking like a wet dog was almost two months ago, proving his progress was coming along. Still Monty knew it was hard for him to be alone or go to classes again, but he'd always be there when Jas needed him. The pale boy with the scar on his chest had been getting better, in any sense of the word. For that Monty can't be mad. He has become accustomed to staying up all night with Jasper, even if sometimes the lack of sleep gets to be too much for him, he reminds himself to be patient.

   So he shuffles closer to his best friend with permanent bruises around his eyes, willing him to tell more as long as it keeps him smiling. And he does.

   "Whats the worst thing about throwing a party in space? You have to planet."

   "I'm reading a book about antigravity, its impossible to put down!"

   "I once heard a joke about amnesia but I forgot how it goes.."

   On and on he went, Jasper giggling through them all while Monty did so as well at the occasional one. Come 5 AM they were running out of puns and fell silent. With their legs tangled together and hands intertwined, Monty felt Jasper lightly nuzzle his temple and whispers tickling his ear. "What do you do with a sick chemist?"

   Monty went rigid for a second, only to hear Jasper holding back laughter as he tried to get the rest of the joke out.

   "If-If you can't helium," Monty could feel him shaking, this time in a good way, "And you can't curium," Jasper had to roll onto his back as he tried to catch his breath and Monty couldn't help but join in. Jaspers laugh was contagious. "You might as well barium!"

   They both lost it, Monty was more or so laughing at Jasper rather than with him, the fact that he found his own puns hilarious was a joke within itself. Cackling rang throughout their bedroom for several minutes until it finally subsided, Monty's cheeks hurting from being stretched for so long.

   He turned towards the longer, lankier form in the bed and watched with his lips turned upwards as Jasper smiled up at the ceiling. It took all of thirty seconds for him to notice Monty staring and turned back on his side to face him, both of their arms curled under their own heads.

   "What?"

   "Nothing."

   Jaspers eyes narrowed playfully and in return Monty leaned forward to press their lips together for a few seconds before pulling away no further than a hairs breadth.

   "You tired yet?" Jasper mumbled rather sleepily against his lips.

   Monty rolled his eyes, the sun was already peeping through the curtains giving Jaspers usual ivory skin a golden glow. "Have been for three hours now."

   He watched as Jasper snorted, smiling sleepily and heavy eyelids slid closed. Monty gave him another quick peck before nestling into his shoulder. "Night Jaz."

   In response Jasper interlaced their fingers and held them to where his heart beat. They wrapped themselves up in each other and fell asleep to one another's breathing.

* * *

   When they awoke again at 10, Monty dragged himself from the bed to the kitchen, planning to make coffee but instead flopping on the couch in the tiny living room. His face was buried in the cushions and arm hanging off at an awkward angle, exhausted yet unable to fall asleep. He heard rustling in the kitchen not long after, the coffee brewing and the clang of pots. The tall shaggy haired nerd who was currently messing around with the stove would occasionally mutter to himself about " _sick chemists_ " and " _barium - genius.._ ", triggering a whole other set of giggles from the twenty year old.

   Monty simply buried his face further into the sofa cushion, not having enough energy to warn Jasper to not burn the building down and thanking the lord it was Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and questions are welcomed!


End file.
